This invention relates to an ultrasonic cutting blade. The blade is particularly useful in a surgical application to cut tissue such as cartilage and bone.
In the field of orthopedics, the cutting of living bone is a prerequisite for many procedures. Such procedures include the reconstruction of damaged tissue structures due to accidents, the grafting of healthy bone into areas damaged by disease, or the correction of congenital facial abnormalities like a receding chin line. Over several centuries, these tasks were performed through the utilization of devices called bone saws.
Traditional bone saws are categorized into several basic categories. Hand powered saws or drills are just that, hand held devices which require the operator to move the device in a fashion similar to that used for carpentry tools. Powered devices, whether electric or pneumatic, are of either the reciprocating or rotary type. The reciprocating devices use a flat, sword like blade where the back and forth motion is provided by a motor instead of the hand. The rotary devices use a rotating motor to spin a drill bit or a blade which has teeth arranged around its circumference similar to a table saw blade. All of these traditional bone saws are used today in medical procedures around the world.
While traditional saws are functional, they have many disadvantages. With either the band or reciprocating saws, for instance, it is not easy to initiate and direct a cut. A cut must start from an edge or, alternatively, a starting hole must be used. To create a starting hole, a drill or similar instrument is operated to bore into the bone. Subsequently, a cutting blade is inserted into the bored hole. The user can then proceed to cut. Alternatively, a rotary type blade may be used. However, when a rotary blade is used, the cut must follow a relatively straight path to prevent the blade from binding in the cut. With all blades the ability to create a curved or compound angle cut is extremely limited by the blade chosen. The relatively thick blades have a wide kerf; so that a significant thickness of the viable bone is lost in the cutting procedure. Physicians would like this width to be as thin as possible in most procedures where reconstruction is necessary.
Above all, the relatively slow linear or tangential speeds of conventional bone saw blades coupled with the teeth necessary for cutting result in high frictional losses, which becomes manifested as heat. Heat will cause necrosis of the tissue if the bone temperatures reach 47xc2x0 C. for more than a few seconds. When tissue necroses, the bone recedes after the surgery as the necrotic bone is overgrown. During such natural post-surgical tissue developments, the thickness of the cuts in the bone actually increases. The bone rescission process must be complete before healing can begin. To prevent the shortening of the length of the bone, metal plates and screws are used to fix the bone fragments in proper position. All of these factors obviously lead to increased operative time, and more importantly, to dramatically increased healing time, since the bone must knit across a greater span. Some studies have shown the strength of the bone to be effected negatively as well.
When an upper or lower jaw is to be cut in elective surgery, the heating effect of traditional saws requires even more extraordinary intervention to prevent damage. Cutting the jaw between the teeth will cause loss of teeth if the bone is damaged or does not heal quickly. To prevent the tooth loss, the teeth must be spread apart preoperatively; sometimes forcing the patient to wear braces for up to 6 months before the operation can take place. In these cases, the costs and patient discomfort increases dramatically.
To limit the tissue temperature rise in an attempt to reduce necrosis, some traditional surgical saws provide cooling liquid to the surgical site. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,720 to Brinckmann et al. These devices typically introduce coolant into spaces between segments on the cutting edge or rely on spray methods to flood the cutting site with fluid. Another technique employed by clinicians is to make very light cuts and increase the time between passes of the tool. Coupled with irrigation of the area, bone temperature rise is reduced measurably. Of course, this technique increases operative time and clinician fatigue.
Several researchers have proposed the use of ultrasonic tools for bone separation. The use of ultrasonic surgical instruments for cutting through various tissues is well known. While these devices are superior to the traditional saws in several aspects such as reduced kerf size, reduced noise, and superior ability for making complex geometric cuts, the temperature rise in bone due to frictional heating at the blade/tissue interface is still a significant problem. The problem is exacerbated with the use of ultrasonics due to the rapid motion involved as compared to that of traditional reciprocating saws. Some designers have tried to reduce heating by modifying the cross-section of the cutting blade. U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,102 to Idernoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,952 to Loschilov, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,922 to Hood all show designs for cutting which have modified cross sections to reduce frictional heating.
Several ultrasonic devices have provided cooling to the cutting blade with varied degrees of success. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,790 to Alperovich et al. shows a design for a cryogenically cooled scalpel blade. However, this design may actually damage viable tissue by freezing. In addition, this design does not provide any coolant to surrounding tissue not in direct contact with the blade.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,817, 5,188,102, and 4,832,683 all to Idemoto show examples of ultrasonic instruments with provisions for fluid cooling. These instruments, however, either do not provide optimal coolant flow where it is needed, mainly at the cutting portion of the blade, or for ones that do provide coolant at the tip, they interrupt the cutting edge with holes for the coolant. An interrupted, uneven cutting edge hinders manipulation and makes it difficult to guide the blade on the bone surface.
One phenomenon associated with ultrasonic tooling which acts to hinder the beneficial effects of irrigating the operative site is ultrasonic atomization. When an ultrasonically vibrating body is brought into contact with fluid, that fluid is broken into small droplets which have a size inversely proportional to the frequency of vibration. In other words, the higher the frequency, the smaller and more mobile the liquid drop. Droplets created by ultrasonic vibrations can be very small in size, with some being less than 1 micron in diameter. This phenomenon is well known to the art. In fact, many devices intended to atomize liquid, such as room humidifiers, medical nebulizers, and industrial spray nozzle are based upon this principle. In the operating theater, however, the presence of nebulized particles is not appreciated, since these particles may contain viral or bacterial agents. Also, some of the fluid will be atomized before reaching the operative site, reducing the cooling efficiency. An effective way to insure the liquid transport is needed.
The present invention recognizes the need which exists for an improved blade for use with ultrasonic cutting instruments. The invention is directed to an ultrasonic cutting blade which allows thin kerf cuts, does not require predrilled holes for cutting, allows complex geometric cuts, has a continuous cutting surface, and provides for liquid irrigation at primarily the blade/tissue interface. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an ultrasonically vibrated cutting blade with a provision for delivery of a cooling medium for reducing and limiting thermal damage to living tissue. The present invention specifically targets the application of cutting viable bones in surgery, although the device is not exclusive to this application.
An ultrasonic surgical blade in accordance with the present invention comprises a blade body having a smoothly continuous cutting edge and further comprises a shank connected at one end to the blade body and operatively connectable at an opposite end to a source of ultrasonic vibrations.
Preferably, the cutting edge is disposed in a single plane and has an arcuate section. The arcuate section is substantially circular and is disposed on the blade body opposite the shank. The cutting edge additionally includes a pair of straight sections continuous with the circular section at opposite ends thereof. Where the blade body has a longitudinal axis, the straight sections are oriented substantially parallel to the axis.
In accordance with another feature of the present invention, the shank is provided with an axially extending bore for the conveyance of cooling fluid to the cutting edge, while the blade body is provided with an axially extending through-slot communicating at one end with the bore. The blade body is preferably provided at an end opposite the shank with a recess communicating with the bore for distributing fluid from the slot towards the cutting edge. The recess preferably has a configuration which parallels at least a portion of the cutting edge. Where the cutting edge is circular and the blade body has a planar surface between the fluid distribution guide surface and the cutting edge, for instance, the recess has a fluid distribution surface inclined with respect to the planar blade surface and extending along a circular arc.
Where the fluid distribution guide surface is an inclined surface extending between the passageway or bore and the cutting edge.
The basic advantages derived from the present invention are as follows. The blade edge is continuous, i.e., having no teeth, serrations or voids. This continuity provides a smooth contact surface essential when making precise cuts. In contrast, in an ultrasonic cutting blade having teeth, serrations or interruptions, the feel of the instrument changes and the instrument is more difficult to guide as the teeth, serrations, or interruptions are moved across the bone at the surgical site. Teeth on the blade edge not only do not improve the cutting speed but make it difficult to keep the edge on a predetermined cut line. The continuous blade edge of the present invention also gives the cutting process a consistent feel to the surgeon, similar to the feel of a standard scalpel blade.
Another advantage of the present ultrasonic instrument is the structure within the blade for providing irrigation to the blade edge. Experimentation has shown that atomization is substantially reduced. Additionally the coolant fluid is delivered along the side of the blade and into the cut, but the delivery mechanism does not interrupt the cutting edge as has been found to be significant in the instrument""s feel and performance.
The advantages to this invention beyond its use are in its predicted results there will be less dead bone and a small cut width. This keeps the cut narrow and provides for quicker healing than if the bone were overheated to necrosis or if the cut was wider.